


Waiting

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Matchmaking, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Waiting

Harry's palms were sweating. He couldn't believe he'd let Hermione set him up on a blind date. She'd be there with Ron and the bloke she'd set him up with. He supposed it was to keep either of them from doing a runner.

He arrived at the meeting point outside the Leaky Cauldron early-too early really because now he'd surely be the first one there, hanging about waiting. He'd considered going to Fortesque's for an ice cream-yes, he really was _that_ early-but his stomach was turning and the idea of ice cream, well, it was truly nauseating.

There was nothing else for it, he'd just have to sit and wait. Thankfully, he'd brought the latest issue of Quidditch Weekly so he could at least keep himself occupied while he waited. 

But what if the bloke didn't like Quidditch? Harry sighed and shrank the magazine before tucking it back into the pocket of his robes.

Twenty more minutes. What had he been thinking? He could go to the loo and take a piss or take care of the other problem he was developing. Hermione had told him his date was just his type in every possible way. But she's also thought he might get on with Draco Malfoy and what a cock up that had been. Although it made it easier to pawn him off on Ginny. _They_ were perfect for each other. He shuddered.

The perfect bloke for him. Harry snorted. He didn't exist-for he'd need to understand Harry was more than the man that defeated Voldemort, more than the orphan boy with no one to love him. He was damaged in many ways-he needed someone to love him for all of his broken parts. Maybe help him mend without being cloyingly sweet or smothering. He wasn't looking for a mother-that was one of the reasons he showed Ginny the door.

Fuck. Maybe he'd misunderstood where they were supposed to meet. Although he'd look at her owl three times.

Ten more minutes. Surely someone would get there soon. Too late now to duck into a shop.

His eyes scanned each and every face that walked by.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled around, wand drawn. How had he let anyone sneak up on him?

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked smiling. "You don't usually pull your wand on me."

"Let's keep it that way." Ron earned a punch to the shoulder from her for that line.

"Where's your friend, Hermione?" Harry asked and Ron stood aside-when had he become so bloody tall?-and behind him stood Snape.

Harry knew his eyes must be wide with shock. Nevertheless he spoke out of the corner of his mouth, "Hermione, this isn't funny."

"No one's laughing, Harry," she said and gave his hand a squeeze. "It'll be all right. You'll see."

Harry looked away from her and found Severus watching him, his expression blank but at least it was not the sneer Harry had become accustomed to from his former professor.

Swallowing, he put out his hand and said, "Professor, it's good to see you."

The man stood for a moment and Harry was sure he wasn't going to shake his hand. But then his long, cool fingers wrapped around Harry's and he said, "I haven't been your professor for many years. Surely you can call me by my name."

"All right, Severus." He'd have to get used to it but there was a wonderful sibilant sound to it.

_Severus. Severus Snape. Sexy Severus Snape._

Harry snorted.

"Something amusing, _Harry_?"

No. Not amusing at all. He'd have to talk to Hermione later. He owed her. Big time.


End file.
